Lettres de Kalos
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Durante un día lluvioso, Lem (Clemont) tiene un extraño prejuicio acerca del día de San Valentín, misteriosamente Corelia/korrina aparece en su mente y él querrá hacer algo inverosímil con ella. ¿Sucederá algo? -En progreso-
1. Capitulo 1: Delirios

_**Disclaimer. **_

_Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_**Información **_

_Éste fiction será en determinación de cuantas buenas críticas reciba, si tiene Review's y le gusta a los usuarios, proseguiré, si no, lo dejaré como un solo capítulo de Reflexión._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Durante una inesperada tormenta, Ash y sus amigos tuvieron que pausar su viaje hacia el gimnasio Yantra por lo que tuvieron que refugiarse en el centro Pokémon de la ciudad de Yantra.<p>

Parte del plan del entrenador ya estaba casi completo, habían llegado a la ciudad con el fin de vencer a su líder de gimnasio: Corelia, y así obtener la medalla Lid. Pero debido a la inoportuna tempestad que los sorprendió, decidió ir al gimnasio más tarde.

-Descuida Ash, ni el gimnasio ni Corelia se irán. –dijo Serena tranquilizando a su compañero algo ansioso.

Afortunadamente el equipo no se empapó por el temporal ya que se resguardaron apenas llegaron a la ciudad. Ash no era ansioso, solo deseaba obtener su medalla y proseguir con sus sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon; pero gracias a ese inoportuno momento, tendría que esperar.

Como ya finalizaba la tarde, el grupo optó por ir a acomodar sus respectivas habitaciones y así descansar y prepararse para lo que vendría después. Al cabo de un rato, nuestros héroes decidieron ir a cenar y así dar por finalizado la tarde.

-¡Eh! No había visto una lluvia tan larga y fuerte desde hace tiempo. –comentó el rubio del equipo: Lem; el cual observaba desde la ventana, caer fuertemente la lluvia.

Los chicos charlaban en referencia al próximo combate de Ash, debatían tácticas e ideas y también, hacían preguntas muy triviales.

Tras unos largos minutos de risas e ideas, Clem; la hermana menor de Lem, no pudo visualizar un gran cartel-calendario que yacía pegado en la pared del comedor del centro Pokémon.

-¡Es cierto chicos! –expresó muy entusiasmada la niña con su típica voz aguda.

Sus compañeros solo se limitaron a extrañarse. -¿Uhh? –

-¿Cierto qué? –preguntó el entrenador del Pikachu.

La niña explicó detalladamente su expresión tan carismática, la cual era por el hecho que en unos cuantos días; semanas para ser exactos, sería día de San Valentín o el día del amor y la amistad.

-Eh… -balbuceaba extrañado Lem antes éste hecho. -… ¿Y por qué te emocionas tanto? Es solo un día, ¿Cierto chicos? –dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo Ash y a su amiga Serena, ésta última no parecía tener la misma opinión que él por lo que regresó su mirada a su amigo. -¿Cierto Ash?

-Cierto, aunque si es un poco especial para honrar a tus amigos. –sonrió un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia su Pikachu. -¿Verdad, Pikachu? –éste le contestó con su típico sonido.

Serena parecía algo incómoda y decepcionada, por lo que decidió apoyar a su amiga Clem. –Chicos… Nunca están al tanto de lo que en verdad son las cosas, el día de san Valentín es un día muy especial y no es solo un poco. –Miró con determinación a su amigo entrenador. –Es un día en el cual se muestra el gran sentimiento que se tiene hacia alguien… Sean amigos o… pareja… -esto último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo y debido al sonrojo inesperado, volteó su mirada de Ash.

Al cabo de un rato de debatir sobre el día del amor y la amistad, los chicos decidieron ir a descansar; puesto que ya era alrededor de media noche y la lluvia aún seguía cayendo con fuerza.

El centro Pokémon tenía a muchos entrenadores y coordinadores hospedados en el, refugiándose de la lluvia y teniendo un buen lugar para yacer. Afortunadamente el centro Pokémon de Yantra era muy grande y espacioso, por lo que muchos cabían sin problema alguno.

Los chicos se despidieron de las chicas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Serena dormiría con Clem y Lem dormiría con Ash.

-Vaya. –comentó Ash al cerrar la puerta. –Aún sigue lloviendo y no parece que dejará de llover pronto.

Su compañero rubio estaba poniéndose cómodo en su cama para responderle con una sonrisa. –Tranquilo Ash, la noche es larga y seguramente mañana te esperará una gran batalla.

-Sí, tienes razón. –apoyó el azabache para hacer lo mismo que su compañero y acomodarse en su respectiva litera.

Pikachu también se acomodó en un espacio de la mesita de noche para relajarse y dormirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su entrenador quedó muy sorprendido al ver a su Pokémon dormirse tan rápido, al parecer tenía sueño y no se había dormido por estar con ellos en sus charlas.

-Pikachu estaba cansado. ¿Eh? –preguntó el líder de gimnasio mientras apagaba la lámpara y dejaba la habitación en total obscuridad.

-Eso parece, pero no se durmió por andar con nosotros en nuestras pláticas. –rió un poco el azabache al recordar como era su fiel compañero Pokémon.

Lem solo se limitó a reír un poco y trató de hacer lo mismo que el Pokémon, pero no lo logró. Al parecer no traía sueño ni cansancio, pese a que ya era tarde y posiblemente habría que levantarse temprano.

Éste dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación para ver caer la lluvia, llevaba 9 horas lloviendo.

Tras quedarse por unos minutos en esa posición, inesperadamente algo cruzó en su mente; algo que creyó por un momento que andaba mal, pronto asentó y decidió seguirle el juego a ese pensamiento.

Recordó que en Kalos hay una tradición en la cual se le da una carta de amor o de la amistad a aquella persona que está lejos de ti con la esperanza de que algún día vuelvan a tener otro momento en convivencia, sea entre amigos y recreación o de sentimientos y amor.

Esto no era lo que le impactó, lo que hizo extrañarse fue el hecho en que misteriosamente Clem jamás le propuso a Corelia casarse con él, Serena era una excepción puesto que todo el mundo sabe que ésta tiene una buena relación con Ash y viceversa, pero ¿Por qué no le molestó Clem con Corelia?

Estas preguntas triviales hicieron dormir al joven líder de gimnasio y sin darse cuenta yacía en un sueño profundo y calmado; se había equivocado, sí estaba cansado.

Tras unas inexplicables escenas ilógicas y sub-realista, éste despierta con un gran sacudón. "-Rayos.-" Pensó él.

Se preocupó de que su amigo no se hubiera percatado de su sacudón ya que éste estaba arriba de Ash y temía que hubiera movido la litera.

Tras calmarse un poco y normalizar su respiración, Ash lo saca de su escena.

-¿Pesadilla? –preguntó desde abajo el entrenador.

-¿Uh…? ¿Ash…? –Lem andaba muy sorprendido y extrañado. ¿Aún seguía despierto su amigo? -… ¿Aún estás despierto? –respondió con una pregunta.

-Sí, jejeje… Aún no me he podido dormir, creo que es la preocupación por la batalla. –respondió y agregó. –Pikachu parece estar durmiendo muy profundo y eso que apenas han pasado un par de minutos.

-¿Un par de minutos? –preguntó aún más extrañado. Al parecer, Lem tuvo un sueño veloz el cual sueñas muy detenidamente pero el tiempo real es muy rápido.

-Sí Lem, ¿Te dormiste y tuviste pesadillas? Sentí cuando de repente moviste la litera. –Preguntó y comentó el azabache.

El rubio se incomodó ya que lo que soñó fue muy extraño y vergonzoso.

Su tono de voz cambió a uno de preocupación y vergüenza. –Hee..ee… Pues… Algo así… -rió un poco para bajar la tensión.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –una vez más preguntó el azabache; no tenía sueño así que cualquier tema de conversación quizá le conciliara el sueño.

El líder de gimnasio guardó silencio y el entrenador lo tomó como un no, así que optó por tratar de dormir pero no lo consiguió.

Lem meditó lo que había soñado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El sueño era muy inverosímil y sabía exactamente que solo era eso: Un sueño. ¿Pero por qué tuvo un sueño así?

Tras unos largos minutos de reflexión, le preguntó a su amigo. –Oye Ash… ¿Tú qué opinas de la tradición de san Valentín de Kalos?

-¿Uh? ¿Cuál tradición? –el entrenador no tenía idea alguna de qué hablaba el rubio, que para ser honestos ni sabía exactamente las tradiciones de su pueblo natal: Pueblo Paleta.

El rubio le explicó sobre la tradición de las cartas, era una de muchas de las tradiciones de Kalos, pero ésta era muy sencilla y no tan significativa.

-¡Aah, ya veo! Pues… Me parece muy bien esa tradición. –opinó el entrenador.

-Sí, es linda… Pero… -Lem tragó un poco de saliva y entabló una mirada seria y determinada. -¿Tú… Le harías una carta a Serena?

El entrenador se incomodó por la pregunta, casi tanto como Lem. –Yo… Pues… ¿No era para… Las personas que están lejos de uno?

-Sí, pero… También sirve para aquellas que están cerca. –aclaró el chico de cabellera dorada.

El azabache guardó silencio un rato; pese a que el momento era muy incómodo, no era mala idea la carta. Representaba una forma de expresar la amistad de una persona hacia otra y aunque apenas había conocido a Serena hace un par de meses, ya se habían conocido desde hace años atrás y él le debía mucho por todas esas galletas y postres que le premiaba ella por sus logros.

Tras pasar otro rato, Lem no pudo contener más ese extraño sentimiento tan indescriptible que sentía y le comentó a su amigo. –Ash… Quiero hacerle una a alguien… -estaba muy nervioso y ¿Agitado?

-¡Eso suena muy bien, Lem! –dijo con energía el entrenador. –Pero ¿Para quién es?

-Bueno… Este… es… para… -no quería y no podía decirlo, era muy repentino y sin explicación. –Para… Co… Bueno… No importa… -trató de enmendar el supuesto error que había cometido.

-¿Uh? Vamos Lem, ¿No me dejarás entregar yo solo una carta verdad? Sería muy extraño…. E incómodo jejeje. –balbuceó con un leve sonrojo al imaginarse entregándole a Serena la carta; es posible que lo malinterpretara.

-Si… tienes razón… -aclaró. –Bueno… La carta que quiero hacer… es… No, no lo malinterpretes Ash, pero es que… Fue muy buena amiga y hasta nos habíamos adaptado y eso… Y se fue…

El azabache aún no comprendía quién era, de hecho ni sabía si la conocía o no. Por un momento creía que quizá era Clem pero sería extraño.

-No es que esto sea algo de… Ya sabes… Solo es que… Fue una gran amiga y… bueno ya sabes… -la vergüenza que sentía era tanta que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas. –Además… tú te enfrentarás a ella y…

-¿Yo me enfrentaré a ella? –el entrenador de sorprendió mucho; tanto que estaba peor que antes, no encontraba quién era esa persona. -¿Y quién es? ¿Por qué tengo que enfrentarme a ella?

Lem se cansó de la charla trivial que tenían ambos. –Ash… la persona a quién quiero entregarle la carta es a… Co…rel…-apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para evitar la vergüenza. -Corelia…

-Ahh… De acuerdo. ¡Jajaja! –rió un poco por el hecho de que creyó que se estaba refiriendo a Jesse del Equipo Rocket y eso le pareció muy extraño. –Descuida Lem, no hay nada de malo en eso. ¿O sí?

-No, bueno… Es que… ¿Tú qué opinas? –preguntó algo preocupado.

-No podría opinar mucho, no soy bueno en estas cosas pero… La amistad es lo mejor que hay y si quieres darle una carta, ¡Hazlo! Cuando uno quiere mucho a alguien hace cosas sin dudarlo o sin pensar en las consecuencias. –Ash aclaró un poco su garganta para proseguir. –Por ejemplo, cuando Pikachu fue atacado hace años por una bandada de Spearrow, yo entré por él sin importar que me pasara… Es allí donde Pikachu se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. –afirmó.

-Pues tienes mucha razón Ash… Pero… bueno, mañana veremos qué hacemos, después de todo todavía falta para el día de San Valentín. –aclaró el rubio.

-Sí, pero recuerda Lem, nosotros no estamos aquí para quedarnos estamos viajando por Kalos con el propósito de participar en los gimnasios e ir a la Liga Pokémon… Después de obtener la medalla de Corelia tenemos que avanzar hacia el próximo gimnasio. –Nuevamente, afirmó el azabache.

Ash tenía razón, no se quedarían mucho en la ciudad de Yantra por lo que tendría que actuar rápido si quería calmarse. Ya que según un estudio realizado, cuando uno siente una impotencia o presentimiento a cumplir, se debe cumplir para lograr la tranquilidad y eso quería hacer Lem… Pero, ¿con Corelia? ¿Qué es esa locura?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¿Continuará? **_


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

_**Disclaimer. **_

_Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_**Información **_

_Éste fiction será en determinación de cuantas buenas críticas reciba, si tiene Review's y le gusta a los usuarios, proseguiré._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La ciudad de Yantra era azotada por una fuerte tormenta que ya sumaba 12 horas sin parar, los Pokémon salvajes dormían plácidamente bajo los densos arbustos ya que como no había viento, la fuerte lluvia refrescaba la noche.

Ash había logrado conciliar el sueño alrededor de la 1:05, mientras que Lem no lo había logrado. Éste estaba muy pensativo y preocupado por el simple hecho de haber tenido ese sueño tan extraño.

Su hermana Clem siempre intentaba buscarle una esposa; cosa que aún no lograba entender ¿Por qué? Quizá era por molestarlo y avergonzarlo ya que después de todo, ella era una niña.

Sin embargo había algo que lo intrigaba: ¿Por qué nunca le molestó con Corelia? Ella era muy buena amiga, ¡De todos! Pero eso no era excusa para sacarlo de casillas de vez en cuando. Lem pensó por un momento en que quizá era masoquista y no se había dado de cuenta, pero lo negó después de imaginarse eso.

Tras analizar un poco su cuestionamiento, decidió observar la hora en su mesita de noche. Eran las 2:46 de la madrugada y aún seguía despierto, sin sueño. Aún llovía y el sonido daba indicio de que seguiría lloviendo por un largo rato.

-No entiendo por qué me siento tan raro… -comentó en una voz baja para no despertar a sus amigos.

De vez en cuando se podía escuchar los ronquidos de Ash y uno que otro quejido por parte de Pikachu; al parecer, sus amigos estaban durmiendo muy plácidamente.

Tras tres cuadras del centro Pokémon se hallaba la casa de Corelia, era muy acogedora y bonita; quizá por ser la líder del gimnasio y tendría que mostrar virtudes.

Casualmente ella no se encontraba dormida; veía televisión muy plácidamente en su litera y su pijama le daba la impresión de estar muy cómoda.

No poseía su típico atuendo de deportista, andaba con una pijama blanca algo parecida a su uniforme salvo por uno que otro detalle y no traía sus característicos patines ya que descansaba sus pies.

Lucario estaba profundamente dormido cerca de la ventana, la lluvia lo relajaba arduamente al igual que a Corelia, pero ésta no tenía sueño alguno.

-Buhh… -balbuceó mientras hacía zapping sin encontrar un programa adecuado. –A ésta hora no pasan nada bueno… Como quisiera que fuese ya de mañana, seguramente Ash me dará una extrema pelea. –afirmó con buenas ilusiones en sus ojos.

Tras continuar con lo suyo por varios minutos, optó por ir a beber un poco de agua y así tratar de dormir. Apagó su televisor y guardó el control de éste, se estiró un poco y le pareció molesto colocarse sus patines solo por un vaso de agua, por lo que fue descalza hacia el refrigerador. Mientras bebía agua, no podía evitar observar por la ventana la inmensa lluvia que caía; al parecer no iba a cesar pronto.

Cuando estaba por irse de nuevo a su habitación, una corriente eléctrica cruzó su mano por lo que al instante la quitó del aparato. -¡Auch! –exclamó algo molesta. –No debí venir descalza. –afirmó.

Al dejar su vaso, regresó a su dormitorio para tratar de conciliar el sueño, quizá esa corriente que le pegó le despertara el sueño; Y así fue. Apenas se acomodó en su litera, se quedó profundamente dormida.

…

…

…

-¿Uh?... –dijo mientras bostezaba. Al parecer ya había amanecido. –Buenos días, Lucario… -saludó entre pequeños bostezos; daba la impresión de que aún estaba dormida.

El Pokémon la saludó como de costumbre, Lucario despertaba muy enérgico siempre; Todo lo contrario de Corelia, ésta siempre despertaba más dormida que despierta.

Lucario notó algo raro en su aspecto, parecía pensativa. Su mirada cabizbaja hacia las sábanas no lo convencía.

Ella notó que su Pokémon la visualizaba con preocupación y extrañez.

-Jajaja… -rió avergonzada y con su mano en la nuca. –Es que… Tuve un sueño y… Pareció… ¡Muy real, oye! –afirmó sorprendida.

Su Pokémon solo se limitó a hacer una mueca y se dirigió al comedor dejando a la entrenadora sola.

-Hmmm… -regresó a su postura anterior observando sus fundas. –Ese sueño fue… -decía lentamente mientras llevaba su mano derecha al corazón. –woow…

Mientras tanto en el centro Pokémon, el entrenador del Pikachu parecía muy molesto. -¡No puede ser! ¿¡Aún lloviendo!? –se quejaba entre bailes de berrinches.

-Tranquilo Ash… -Serena trataba de calmarlo, pero era casi inútil.

Ash no estaba enojado, estaba frustrado. ¿Cómo era que después de 18 horas aún seguía lloviendo? ¿¡Y su batalla!? Ya casi era mediodía y la lluvia continuaba con la misma fuerza.

De hecho, se encontraba tan molesto que estaba dispuesto en salir con todo y lluvia, pero sus amigos y la enfermera Joy lo detuvieron.

-¡Ash! ¿¡Qué no puedes esperar hasta más tarde!? –Lo regañó su amiga castaña.

Tras varios quejidos por parte del azabache, éste se tranquilizó y decidió ir a ver un poco de televisión en la sala de estar, donde allí se encontraba gran variedad de entrenadores y coordinadores.

Serena sin dudarlo, fue con él y así estar pendiente de que no se fuera a salir con la suya y saliera con todo y esa tormenta. Clem estuvo un rato con Lem debatiendo cosas triviales, entre ellas las pesadillas.

Su hermanita le estaba contando que tuvo una pesadilla con un Pokémon aterrador y que según la descripción, daba a entender que seguro era un Darkrai pero no estaban conscientes de tal Pokémon.

Después de debatir dicho tema, Lem inconscientemente le comentó su peculiar sueño.

-¿¡Qué soñaste con una chica!? ¿¡Y quién era!? ¿¡Cómo era!? ¿¡Te vas a casar!? –la voz aguda de Clem hacía retumbar el centro Pokémon, por lo que Lem no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

-¡Shhh! –la mandó a callar el rubio. Sabía que había cometido un error en comentarle su sueño, aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente. –No sé quién era… Ni tampoco como era… Quizá fue por ver esa novela de anoche… -mintió.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Hay hermanito! –se reía cruelmente, o eso creía Lem. -¿Ves por qué te busco una esposa? Si tuvieras una esposa no estarías soñando con chicas que ni conoces. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Aquí está tu hermanita! ¡Te buscaré una! –exclamó muy fuerte.

Al cabo de un rato de escenas vergonzosas, Clem se fue a donde estaban Serena y Ash el cual éste último parecía irritado y calmado al mismo tiempo. Lem se quedó a observar la lluvia desde una gran ventana.

Las horas pasaban y la lluvia aún seguía, el equipo almorzó e hicieron amistades con los demás huéspedes, sobre todo el entrenador del Pikachu, quién descargó toda su furia con otro entrenador, éste también estaba molesto por no poder enfrentarse a la líder de Yantra.

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, un sonido familiar hizo al equipo dirigir su mirada a la entrada. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la líder del gimnasio.

-¡Corelia! –exclamaron Ash y varios entrenadores al verle.

Estos instintivamente saltaron a donde estaba ella para retarla, pero al ver mejor la situación se detuvieron.

Trágicamente el Lucario de Corelia se lastimó mientras entrenaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que no le quedó más otra opción a la líder que llevarlo al centro Pokémon.

-Ahh que mal… -se quejó Lem al ver que ya no habían más sodas.

Él se había separado del grupo para ir a comprar alguna bebida, pero como no había, regresó a la sala de estar.

Al llegar allí notó a un Ash decepcionado y le preguntó por su estado, el cual estaba muy cambiante últimamente. -¿Qué ocurre Ash?

-Nada bueno, el Lucario de Corelia se lastimó y ya no podré luchar hoy tampoco… -y para más desdicha, aún continuaba lloviendo.

-Eso sí está mal… -Lem analizó un poco las cosas. ¿Cómo sabía Ash esa noticia? –Oye Ash… ¿Y las chicas? –preguntó al visualizar que no estaban ni Serena ni Clem.

-Están con Corelia en la habitación de Lucario. –respondió señalando el lugar.

Lem se estremeció al saber que se encontraba allí, parte de su plan era verla cuando Ash la enfrentara, pero ¿Tan rápido? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Por qué esa extraña reacción? Es decir, solo son amigos-conocidos, nada fuera de lo común.

-Oye Lem, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el entrenador del Pikachu al ver a su amigo viendo a la nada.

La pregunta lo había sacado fuera de sus pensamientos. -¿Ahh…? Sí, sí, estoy bien… Es solo qué…

Antes de proseguir, fue interrumpido por su amigo azabache.

-¡Ha es cierto! –exclamó para bajar un poco la voz y acercársele. -¿Sobre la carta verdad…? Casi lo olvidaba, de hecho ya había olvidado hacerle una a Serena… -Pikachu no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba su compañero por lo que se limitó a oír muy bien.

Lem tragó un poco de saliva y bajó un poco su mirada. Sus lentes se volvieron blancos por la luz de las bombillas.

-Verás Ash… Hay más… -afirmó algo inseguro.

El pelinegro solo hizo una mueca.

-Es que… Tuve otro sueño… -esto último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Otro sueño? –fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Así… es… -Lem le contó un poco acerca del nuevo sueño que tuvo entre la madrugada y el amanecer. No había comentado nada porque no quería que se volviera una obsesión, pero ya lo estaba logrando.

El entrenador colocó una nueva mueca y comentó. –Ah, ya veo… -Ash no quería decir nada pero últimamente también estaba soñando cosas extrañas.

-Quizá… Debería… -Lem andaba algo nervioso, cosa extraña porque él no era de esos chicos inseguros.

Tras debatirse mentalmente si ir o no a saludar a Corelia, el destino le juega una mala racha y la líder los sorprende por detrás.

-¡Hola! –saludó muy energética.

-Uhgg… -tragó en seco el de lentes.

Lem intentó voltearse tranquilamente, pero al final lo hizo con escalofríos y fingiendo su estado, le saludó con una extraña sonrisa. –Hola, Corelia.

Ash no tenía idea si esto era bueno o malo, lo único que pensaba era tener su batalla de una vez pero el destino nuevamente intervino y un olor familiar lo llamó hacia la cocina. ¿Eran… galletas?

Al quedar los dos líderes solos; Lem lo tomó como una mala jugada, pero continuó con su fachada de tranquilidad.

-¿Está bien Lucario? Me dijo Ash lo que pasó.

Corelia le asintió muy alegre, al parecer no era nada de gravedad y optó por sentarse en un sofá.

A Lem le pareció buena idea y también lo hizo quedando ambos de frente y divididos por una mesita rectangular de vidrio.

-Y… ¿Cómo se lastimó? –intentó sacar tema para no quedar con un incómodo silencio.

-Como hoy supuestamente eran las batallas por las medallas, decidimos entrenar un poco bajo la lluvia, pero no nos percatamos que estaba muy resbaloso el suelo y bueno… Lucario se lastimó su tobillo. –explicó un poco apenada la chica, se oía muy torpe el relato. ¿Cómo era que un líder de gimnasio cometiera tonterías?

El rubio quería proseguir sacando temas para charlar, pero se quedó en completo silencio. Al parecer, los sueños son más malos de lo que parecen.

Tras un largo minuto, Corelia notó algo raro en el chico. -¿No has dormido bien? Tienes ojeras.

Lem no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿En serio tenía ojeras? Pero, durmió bien… Muy bien para ser exactos.

-¿Tengo ojeras? –intentó tocarse sus ojos pero al hacerlo, notó que también ella traía ojeras; aunque no muy notorias. –Oye, tú también tienes. ¿Tampoco has dormido bien?

Ella se incomodó un poco ya que no es de las chicas que se ven habitualmente en el espejo. –Ha pues… Es que anoche no dormí como lo esperaba… Quizá por esperar la batalla que tendría contra Ash… -afirmó no muy segura.

-Puede ser, la ansiedad siempre es un factor fuerte. –aclaró el rubio.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala nuevamente, Lem poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia y cometió un ligero error. –Sabes… Te fuiste muy rápido…

-¿Uh? –Lamentablemente Corelia no pudo escucharlo, lo comentado por él fue en un tono muy bajo y no pudo entenderle. -¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh?... No… Nada… Solo que… -improvisó. –Aún sigue lloviendo.

-Según el informe meteorológico se debe a un gran manto de nubes realizados por muchos Pokémon agua y se mezcló con el clima y eso… También dijeron que se debe a la presencia de un Pokémon legendario que provoca torrenciales lluvias, tal vez sea…¡Achú! –estornudó sorpresivamente.

-Salud. –Lem se percató de algo curioso. –Oye Corelia… ¿Y cómo viniste hacia aquí? Está lloviendo muy fuerte.

La chica se avergonzó un poco. –Jejeje, vine corriendo rápido… Ya estoy acostumbrada a andar bajo la llu….-nuevamente estornudó.

-Eso no es bueno, es indicio de resfrió. –Aseguró Lem levantándose con el fin de ir a avisarle a la enfermera Joy.

-Tranquilo, no es nada. –Una vez más, otro estornudo.

-Si es algo, vayamos con la enfermera para que te revise antes que te enfermes.

.

.

.

_**-¿Se enfermará? **_


	3. Capítulo 3: Hechos

_**Disclaimer. **_

_Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

El clima de Yantra ya no le estaba agradando al entrenador del Pikachu, la lluvia continuaba después de 23 horas seguidas. Esto le molestaba ya que su único propósito en esa ciudad era una batalla contra Corelia y así obtener su medalla.

-¡Ahh! –gritó con furia al ver como la tormenta aún azotaba con fuerza.

El azabache se encontraba observando el panorama desde una de las ventanas del centro Pokémon, junto a su Pikachu el cual mostraba preocupación por la actitud de su compañero.

-Sí…Ya lo sé Pikachu dedo calmarme, pero… ¡Ahh! –exclamó para darse por vencido de inmediato y comentar en un tono bajo. –Solo quería mi medalla…

Justo al momento en que éste mostraba depresión, Serena se le apareció por detrás y le preguntó algo preocupada. -¿Te encuentras bien Ash?

-Creo que sí... –respondió melancólico.

La castaña solo se limitó a tratar de animarlo con temas triviales y uno de ellos fue acerca de la líder de Yantra.

-¡Corelia, es cierto! ¿Dónde está? –el azabache recordó de impulso el sueño que tuvo su amigo, por lo que mostró curiosidad e interés.

-Está con la enfermera Joy y Lem. –respondió con su distintiva amabilidad.

Serena observó el comportamiento intrigante de su amigo y no pudo evitar preguntarle el por qué.

-Es que… ¿Me guardarías un secreto, Serena? –la pregunta instintivamente sonrojó a la chica, por un momento creyó que se trataría de otra cosa. Ésta asintió.

Ash llevó a su amiga a un lugar más apartado de los demás huéspedes, lo menos que quería era parecer un chismoso.

Tras tomar asiento en un buen lugar de la sala, el entrenador le contó detalles lo que ocurría.

-Y por eso me da curiosidad… Y si soy honesto; Serena, yo también he estado teniendo uno que otro sueño desde que llegamos aquí. –el relato y comentario del entrenador hizo a la castaña meditar.

Por un breve momento de silencio, la chica le comentó con vergüenza que ella también había tenido sueños muy reales desde que llegaron a Yantra.

-Aunque apenas llegamos ayer, esos sueños parecían muy reales… Y fueron dos seguidos. –aclaró la entrenadora.

-¿Así que ustedes también han tenido sueños casi reales? –preguntó una inesperada enfermera Joy. Los dos entrenadores se sorprendieron al oírla.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del centro Pokémon, el Equipo Rocket; autor de los acontecimientos en Yantra, hacía de las suyas y discutían sin razón alguna.

-¡Bueno ya basta! –exclamó la pelirroja del grupo. –Meowth, dijiste que ésta máquina serviría para atrapar a ese Xerneas que vimos en el bosque. ¡Pero no ha hecho nada más que ese molesto ruido! –Expresó nuevamente al ver que el invento de Meowth no servía en nada.

-Tranquila Jesse, la máquina hace su trabajo pero necesita tiempo, ya verás que en cualquier momento dormirá a Xerneas en donde quiera que esté. –afirmó confiado el Pokémon gato.

La máquina que adquirió Meowth era un nuevo invento por parte de los científicos del equipo Rocket. Giovanni caritativamente les envió el aparato para recolectar con facilidad diversos Pokémon de gran potencia en los alrededores de Kalos, más al saber que habían visto a un Xerneas en unos días y según rumores, de un Kyogre en costas del Pueblo Crómlech.

El aspecto de la máquina era para ser portable, era de buen tamaño y daba la impresión de ser una fábrica en miniatura. Traía cuatro antenas de buena proporción en las esquinas y emitía un ruido muy agudo; cosa que le molestaba a Jesse.

El aparato era nada más para dormir a los Pokémon en una inmensa área; pero que según James, la tal máquina no servía en lo absoluto.

De regreso al centro Pokémon, Lem se encontraba platicando muy detenidamente con su amiga Corelia; Quizá porque ambos eran líderes de gimnasios y se entendían bien.

-¿Ves por qué tenías que venir? El diagnostico de la enfermera dice que tienes pre-resfriado. –dijo el rubio mientras analizaba la hoja de datos.

-No iba a dejar a Lucario lesionado. ¡Achú! –opinó y estornudó a la par la chica.

Los amigos se encontraban sentados en un banquillo, separados por una buena distancia; Lem sabía la razón y no era por el resfrío.

-Ahora que estás enferma, no podrás mojarte o eso te será peor… -pausó un poco el joven de gafas para analizar mejor lo que veía. –Un momento… Tu ropa no está mojada.

-Jejeje. –la chica le sonrió. –Que buen observador eres, me vine con un manto de mi abuelo. Por allí lo debí poner. –afirmó sin preocupación.

La sonrisa de la joven inquietó un poco al chico, pero no tanto como para perder la compostura. Tras recuperarse, prosiguió con la conversación.

-Como decía, ya que estás enferma no podrás mojarte. ¿Te quedarás aquí hasta que acabe la lluvia? –la pregunta fue algo inconsciente ya que al terminarla, se dio cuenta de que era en sí una pregunta tonta.

-¡Achú! –otro estornudo improvisto. –Pues eso creo… No parece que dejará de llover pronto. –dijo al observar el tiempo por la ventana.

-¿Cómo estará Lucario? –Lem sabía perfectamente lo importante que era Lucario para ella.

-Ahorita mismo está durmiendo, es raro porque él no es de dormir. –

Los dos líderes estuvieron charlando por casi dos horas y hubieran seguido así de no ser por una interrupción en el servicio eléctrico.

-¿Eh? Rayos, se fue la luz. –comentó algo molesta Corelia al ver como gran parte del centro Pokémon se quedaba en completa oscuridad.

-Descuida, desde que quedamos atrapados en esa cueva inventé una linterna para las emergencias. –detalló el rubio, activando de su mochila Citronic Gear un brazo robótico en forma de la antena de Lanturn.

-Woaoh. –expresó con asombro la líder al ver el invento de éste.

-¿Te gusta? Apenas hoy pongo aprueba la linterna Lanturn. –dijo con un poco de orgullo gracias a sus inventos.

-¡Sí! –dijo en un tono melódico y ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hacia el salón principal.

Al llegar allí notaron a los huéspedes inquietos y a la enfermera Joy tratando de llamar a la calma.

-Tranquilos chicos, éste fallo se debe a la lluvia que no ha cesado desde ayer. –pausó para proseguir. -Pero descuiden, pronto se arreglará.

Los huéspedes no estaban tranquilos, pero no tenían más opción.

-Lo que faltaba... –dijeron Ash y Serena al unísono.

Los rubios lograron divisar a sus amigos entre la multitud. -¡Chicos! –hablaron al unísono ellos también.

Tras reunirse y debatir en referente al fallo eléctrico, Clem llegó a donde estaba el grupo.

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Por qué está todo oscuro!? –preguntó muy asustada la hermana del inventor.

Con ella venía Lucario, el cual ya estaba mejor y se juntó con su entrenadora.

-Es un fallo eléctrico debido a la lluvia, pero se arreglará pronto. –afirmó Serena.

-¡Pero, pero, está oscuro! ¡Está oscuro y ni es de noche! –la joven rubia había tenido otra pesadilla y así iniciaba, con el centro Pokémon en la oscuridad. -¡Tuve una pesadilla y todo comenzaba así! ¡Después venía ese Pokémon y nos comía! –la voz aguda y llena de miedo de la niña llamaba la atención de los huéspedes.

-¡Ya tranquilízate Clem! Estás haciendo mucho alboroto. –comentó su hermano algo apenado.

La niña rubia no cesó su alboroto hasta después de un rato, cosa que le incomodó más a su hermano.

Al cabo de un rato la enfermera Joy sugirió a todos los huéspedes regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, abrir sus ventanas e ir a descansar, ya que era de noche y no había servicio eléctrico.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron, todos exceptuando al grupo habitual.

-Chicos, les dije que fueran a sus habitaciones. –repitió la enfermera.

El entrenador del Pikachu se quejó inicialmente por no haber cena, pero Lem lo calmó ofreciéndose a cocinarles. Secuencialmente mostró otra pequeña queja por saber cuándo cesaría la lluvia, pero no recibió una respuesta concreta.

Tras terminar de charlar con la enfermera, el grupo se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones sin embargo Corelia se quedó en la sala de estar y Lem se percató de ello.

-¿Sucede algo, Corelia? –preguntó el rubio amplificando mejor su linterna Lanturn.

-No, no… Bueno… -su indecisión era muy evidente, respondiendo cabizbaja.

El joven inventor rápidamente analizó lo que ocurría y se precipitó a comentar la posible respuesta. -¿Es por no poder regresar a tu casa?

La patinadora se sorprendió un poco, ese era el factor problema. –Sí… Está lloviendo y no puedo regresar a casa si estoy resfriada… ¡Achú!

-¿Y tiene algo de malo quedarse aquí en el Centro Pokémon? Después de todo, la falla eléctrica es en toda la ciudad. –afirmó el rubio de lentes.

-Es que ¿Y si no hay habitaciones disponibles? Hay muchos entrenadores aquí… -una de las desventajas del resfriado es la baja de energía que le da a algunas personas; entre esas está Corelia.

-Preguntémosle a la enfermera Joy. –dijo éste con algo de la típica energía que posee Corelia.

Tras buscarla y encontrarla, éstos le preguntaron si se encontraba disponible una habitación para que Corelia pudiera hospedarse.

Lamentablemente no fue así. –Lo lamento mucho chicos, pero todas las habitaciones ya tienen a su huésped.

Los rubios se decepcionaron, ¿Ahora qué haría Corelia? ¿Dormiría en la sala de estar? Los sofá son cómodos pero no lo suficiente para dormir en ellos.

Cuando los chicos estaban de espaldas y resignados, la enfermera les comentó. –Pero veré si en una de las habitaciones más amplias hay suficiente espacio para Corelia. Ya vuelvo. –dio una pequeña esperanza para dirigirse al pasillo.

-Ojalá encuentre una con buen espacio, dormir en sofá sería muy incomodo. –opinó el inventor.

-No del todo, ya estoy acostumbrada. Jejeje. –afirmó con una pequeña risa.

Al pasar un rato corto, llegó nuevamente la enfermera con muy buenas noticias. –Chicos, revisé las tres habitaciones más grandes del centro y encontré una que seguro tendrás mucho espacio, pero no hay chicas.

Los dos rubios se miraron y voltearon su mirada nuevamente a la enfermera.

-No hay chicas, pero en una de las habitaciones están hospedados tus amigos: Ash Ketchum y Lem.

Nuevamente los dos rubios se miraron entre sí, ésta vez sorprendidos.

-Pero si no te gusta Corelia, pueden hablar con tu hermana Lem, Clem duerme contigo y Ash y Corelia duerme con Serena. ¿Les gusta la idea? –preguntó la enfermera.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lem se había emocionado con la idea de dormir con Corelia, pero después de la opción que les dijo la enfermera Joy, su decepción fue amarga. Trató de permanecer en su postura alegre, pero no podía.

Corelia estaba pensativa, a ella le pareció buena idea estar con sus amigos Ash y Lem, a pesar que no es muy común ver a una chica en una habitación con dos chicos pero ya había estado a solas con Lem, y le agradó mucho. Él era muy comunicativo, la escuchaba y era muy inteligente; además, cocinaba muy bien; cosa que le llamó el apetito.

Lem al percatarse del rugido del estómago de su amiga, le preguntó a la enfermera. –Jejeje. –rió. –Iremos a comer con nuestros amigos, allá hablamos con Clem a ver que dice, después que cenemos le traemos la respuesta. ¿Sí? –Joy asintió.

Después de despedirse de la enfermera, se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos; donde allí iban a cenar.

-¡Wooah! –expresó Corelia al ver la habitación de los chicos, era amplia a pesar de tener solo una litera. -¡Achú!

El rubio se rió un poco al oír los estornudos de la patinadora, eran como unos pequeños sonidos de Pokémon bebes.

-Te prepararé una sopa, te recuperarás enseguida. –afirmó muy confiado.

-¡Gracias! –agradeció con entusiasmo y se unió a los demás; estos estaban sentados en la alfombra, alumbrados por una lámpara que tenía Lem.

Cuando el inventor terminó la cena, la llevó hacia sus amigos y se sentó junto a ellos; casualmente, al lado de Corelia.

-Aquí tienen, Corelia te gustará ésta sopa. –nuevamente afirmó.

-¡Gracias! –agradecieron todos al unísono.

Mientras comían, el azabache le preguntó a la rubia. –Oye Corelia. ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra batalla?

-¡Achú! –estornudó débilmente. –Me gustaría inmensamente tenerlo, pero sigue lloviendo y ando con un pequeño resfriado. –respondió. –Pero no te preocupes Ash. ¡Ya verás que al mejorarme tendremos esa batalla con lluvia o sin ella! –la repentina escena de energía que tuvo Corelia llamó la atención de Lem.

-Jejeje, veo que mi sopa está dando efecto. Ya estás recuperando un poco de energía. –sonrió.

-¡Siii! –dijo en coro. –Por cierto. ¡Está muy rica esta sopa! –expresó con una grata alegría.

Extrañamente el rubio se sonrojó. –Jejeje. –rió por la incomodes y llevó su mano a la nuca.

A pesar de que Ash sabía que últimamente el rubio tenía en mente a Corelia, no notó nada extraño en él, pero Serene sí. Ella no dijo nada y solo se limitó a continuar con su cena.

Lucario también estaba al tanto de la extraña cercanía de estos dos, desde que Corelia llegó al Centro Pokémon no se había separado del chico, pero creyó que solo eran ilusiones de él.

Al terminar de cenar, algo le llamó la atención de a Corelia. -¿Está… Nevando? –preguntó muy confundida y extrañada.

El grupo se acercó a la ventana para observar con detalle. -¡Es cierto! ¡Está nevando! –exclamó Clem muy sorprendida y alegre.

El temporal era acompañada por pequeños pocos de nieve, quienes poco a poco empezaban a sustituir a la lluvia.

-Pero… Esto es imposible… ¡Es un milagro! ¡Achú! –dijo Corelia.

-Es cierto, en Kalos muy rara vez nieva, solo en épocas navideñas pero jamás en ésta estación. –afirmó Lem.

-¿Y cómo es que está nevando? –preguntó confuso el entrenador del Pikachu.

…En un lugar algo apartado del Centro Pokemon…

-¡Meowth! ¿¡Estás seguro que ésta máquina no es para el clima!? –preguntó Jesse enojada al ver como veían la nieve desde el lugar donde se encontraban.

Naturalmente el Equipo Rocket tuvo que buscar refugio en una cueva por la inmensa lluvia y ahora, la inexplicable nevada.

-Tranquila Jesse solo son efectos secundarios de la protomáquina. –afirmó el Pokémon.

La razón del extraño clima era muy simple, la máquina del Equipo Rocket era para dormir a los Pokémon en un área circulante; entre ellos Xerneas, sin embargo Meowth no leyó muy bien el manual y no la configuró adecuadamente. La protomáquina enviaba ondas sonoras negativas y positivas, de un lado enviaba ondas de Mal Sueño que hacía tener pesadillas y la otra enviaba ondas de Descanso que hacía tener posibles sueños gratos. Una de las ondas de Descanso alcanzó a un Kyogre que circulaba por la zona a una alta profundidad; atraído por el submarino del Equipo Rocket, éste quedó dormido y flotando en costas de Kalos. Tras mostrarse, su habilidad llovizna se apoderó de la parte oeste de las costas de Kalos entre ellas; Yantra. La extraña e inexplicable nevada fue debido a un grupo de Samurott que al quedarse dormidos, la onda Mal sueño les impactó y les provocó sonambulismo haciendo creerles que se encontraban en batalla y realizando en danza: Ventisca.

-Llevamos aquí tres días y no he visto ningún Xernea, creo que es mejor apagar ésta cosa, ya me está empezando a doler los oídos. –opinó James algo cansado.

…De regreso al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad Yantra…

-Seguro se debe a algún Pokémon. –afirmó Lem. –No hay nada de qué preocuparse, hemos visto cosas más extrañas.

-Dímelo a mí y a Pikachu. –comentó el azabache para soltar una carcajada.

Tras hablar un rato sobre temas triviales, Lem explicó sobre el problema de Corelia.

-¿Y qué dices Clem? ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? –preguntó el entrenador.

Ash le había contado a Serena sobre los sueños y pensamientos que tenía Lem acerca de Corelia desde que llegaron a Yantra y creía que si ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos a lo mejor se relacionaban mejor, así que decidió poner cartas en el asunto.

-¿Pero no sería lo mismo? ¿Solo porque Clem y Lem son hermanos deben estar juntos? Aquí todos somos como una familia. ¿O no? Corelia lleva poco tiempo con nosotros pero se convirtió en una estupenda amiga y yo la veo como parte de la familia. –aclaró Serena.

-Pues sí sería lo mismo realmente… No entiendo ese problema de que hay que dormir chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas… Pokémon con Pokémon… -decía Ash de brazos cruzados viendo hacia la nada.

Pikachu entendía muy bien ¿el por qué? y solo se limitó a dar un gesto.

La líder del gimnasio Yantra estaba muy callada, analizando la circunstancia hasta que decidió dar su opinión. -¿Y si mejor duermo en la sala de estar? Así no quebraré las normas del centro Pokémon, Clem dormirá con Serena y Ash con Lem. ¡Todos felices! Yo estoy acostumbrada a todo. –expresó afirmando la patinadora.

-Pero… -quiso opinar el rubio, siendo interrumpido por la líder.

-Descuiden chicos, Lucario y yo dormimos como la noche nos caiga. ¡Adelante Lucario, que ya es tarde! –dijo Corelia despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Ya era tarde y el azabache tenía algo de sueño, pese a que no había luz eléctrica la ventisca era placentera.

-Corelia tiene razón, ya es algo tarde. –comentó Serena para despedirse de los chicos, yéndose junto a Clem.

Tras quedarse los dos solos, el azabache se acomodó y se dirigió a su respectiva litera. -¿A dónde vas Lem? –preguntó al ver que su amigo estaba por salir.

-Iré a acompañar a Corelia. Buenas noches Ash.

.

.

.

_**-Continuará- **_


End file.
